


i would whisper you a riot if you'd listen

by lucasfletcher



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, This is DUMB, ashton hates luke, but only briefly, cal are mikey are in this too, im sorry, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/lucasfletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asshole taxi driver dumped him just outside the uni gates and he had to ask for directions twice, while carrying his backpack and a duffle bag and his suitcase. Of course, some idiot had to bump into him and sent him sprawling across the ground, not even bothering to check if Ashton’s okay. His elbows are still bleeding from the impact. </p><p>And then he meets his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would whisper you a riot if you'd listen

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr for a roommates au prompt
> 
> the ending is crap and it could've been longer but you know 
> 
> time is precious 
> 
> title from all time low's me without you (all i ever wanted)

Ashton’s day is, frankly, kind of shitty.

 

Before he got on his train, he had an argument with his mom and almost missed it because of that. He felt bad for the entire journey, but didn’t call her to apologize. He’s too stubborn for that. Also, Harry nearly cried and didn’t want Ashton to leave and Lauren told him she’s getting his room and _be brave, loser._ Which, okay.

 

Then the asshole taxi driver dumped him just outside the uni gates and he had to ask for directions _twice,_ while carrying his backpack and a duffle bag and his suitcase. Of course, some idiot had to bump into him and sent him sprawling across the ground, not even bothering to check if Ashton’s okay. His elbows are still bleeding from the impact.

 

And _then_ he meets his roommate.

 

His things are all over their room, clothes on both of their beds and the blond boy is lying in the centre of the room, long legs almost reaching the door. Ashton kind of hates him already. Then he recognizes the burgundy snapback and realizes it is the boy, who had knocked him to the ground.

 

“Hi, I’m Luke Hemmings. You must be my roommate, Ashton,” he says. Ashton glares. 

 

“Obviously. Can you put those clothes away?” he ignores Luke’s statement and drops his bags to the ground with a loud thud.

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” He’s still smiling, as if nothing happened before and Ashton decides he also hates his smile, with this stupid dimple poking into his cheek and cherry lips curling around rows of straight white teeth. (Not that Ashton doesn’t have dimples. But like, that’s completely different.)

 

The lanky boy moves around the room with confidence of a newborn giraffe, tripping over his own legs, and Ashton kind of gets it how he could knock him to the ground accidentally, but an apology would be nice. His T-shirt stretches across the broad of his shoulders and Ashton is _not_ staring, nope.

 

“You know, it’s rude to knock people to the ground and then ignore them,” says Ashton after a few minutes of silence.

 

“What? I didn’t –”

 

“Leave it.”

 

Yeah, definitely hates Luke Hemmings.

 

…

 

Ashton thinks about joining the LGBTQ community, but then he sees Luke handing out rainbow pamphlets in front of their sign up station and he joins the football tryout team instead.

 

…

 

Ashton’s morning routine is to run three to eight laps around the campus, his route changing every day. Sometimes he goes past the bakery and stops for a bagel and a chat with the friendly shop assistant, other times he’s too exhausted to even consider running eight laps.

 

Then he always heads to the fridge in their shared kitchenette to drink his favourite cranberry juice straight from the container. Except today he can’t find it anywhere. Even when he closes his eyes and opens them again. Even when he repeats the action and also closes the fridge and then checks again. It is gone.

 

“Who the fuck drank my cranberry juice?”

 

There aren’t many people in the common room considering it’s so early, but Michael from room 203 points to Hemmings standing in the doorway, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Ashton would find it adorable, but it’s Hemmings and also, _everyone_ knows the juice belongs to Ashton.

 

“Thanks a lot, Hemmings,” Ashton pushes his shoulder when he walks past him, while the other boy just watches him confusedly.

 

…

 

“And, fuck, Calum, he’s such a menace. He leaves his dirty underwear everywhere and listens to the same Green Day album on repeat and has a fucking stuffed penguin in his bed and _he drank my cranberry juice_.”

 

Ashton throws his bag at the foot of Calum’s bed and face plants next to the dark haired boy, whom he became quick friends with the first day.  

 

“Oh wow, that must be tough.”

 

“No, you don’t get it, you aren’t living with him.”

 

“Not everything is about you, Ashton.”

 

“But…”

 

“Shush now. I’m listening to the radio.”

 

There’s an on-campus radio station playing your usual crappy pop music, and Calum took liking to listening to it, especially the section with students’ apologies and cryptic messages. He always tries to guess who wrote which message and it’s getting too far. Ashton extends a hand to turn it off, but then.

 

“ _…my roommate, who hates me for no apparent reason. Well, there are a few reasons, but it’s my friend’s fault. So, if you’re listening, I’m sorry you thought I knocked you to the ground and sorry you thought I drank your favourite juice, but I didn’t do it, my friend did. Please, don’t hate me._ Alright, that one was from Anonymous Penguin and there’s another…”

 

Ashton blinks. Then pushes himself of off Calum’s bed, grabs his bag and flees out of the room.

 

He finds Hemmings sitting on the ground, textbooks all around him and he startles when the door smashes against the wall.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Luke frowns confusedly, but then some other emotion overtakes his features.

 

“So you heard it? I… um,” Hemmings tries to stutter out, while slowly standing up.

 

“Why did you lie to me?” Ashton takes a few steps towards Luke.

 

“I didn’t exactly… lie to you.”

 

“You just didn’t tell the truth. Fuck, Hemmings, you are an idiot.”

 

Ashton throws his bag to the floor, grabs a hold of Luke’s T-shirt and hauls him closer. The clumsy boy stumbles and steadies himself by wrapping his arms around Ashton’s waist.

 

“So you don’t hate me?” Luke asks hopefully, his bright irises shining.

 

“Oh no, I hate you very much.”

 

And then they’re kissing. Ashton kind of hates how he has to stand on his tip-toes to reach Luke’s mouth, but he also does not.

 

He hates what Luke does to his stomach and heartbeat, but he also does not.

 

The truth is, he likes the kiss and the things that happen afterwards and the message Luke leaves Ashton the next day. (Even though Luke uses like the _worst_ pick-up line ever.)

 

_“To my roommate, who still hates me. Wanna get some coffee, because I like you a latte.“_

**Author's Note:**

> (all the mistakes are mine, english is not my native so yeah) 
> 
> i actually don't even have internet friends (sad calum face) so
> 
> ashtnwins.tumblr.com <3


End file.
